The Girl Who Lived
by GrednForge101
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a sister, and she was believed to be the girlwholived? What if Harry was abused by his father, while James adored Violet? SlytherinHarry! No Slash! Warning: some abuse mentioned. Eventual HarryBlaise Female Blaise
1. prolouge

Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, so please review with advice or whatever. Constructed Criticism is great, but please- no flames!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Prologue

Lily Evans Potter jerked awake to the sound of daughter's crying. She jumped out of bed, knowing it would be useless to let her husband, James, handle it; no matter how much he adored his little girl, he was a heavy sleeper, and didn't get up for anything in the middle of the night.

Lily ran through the door to her twin children's room. Violet Lillian Potter, Lily's one-year-old daughter, was crying loudly in her crib. Harry, her twin brother, was also awake, staring at her fearfully. Lily smiled reassuringly at her son as she picked up Violet and started rocking her back and forth.

"Well, well, if it isn't the mudblood Evans." A voice said behind her. Lily turned around and screamed at the sight of the most feared wizard in the world at her doorway, his wand pointed at her heart. In her surprise, she accidentally dropped her daughter to the floor, and Violet sobbed harder as a cut formed on her cheek.

Voldemort laughed maniacally. "Hand over your children, Evans, and I'll let you and your mudblood-loving husband live."

Lily shook her head. "Never."

"Let's try this again, you foolish girl. I'm not in the mood for killing everyone in sight, I just want the bloody prophesized one taken care of. Give me Harry, and I'll let everyone else live, deal."

Lily stared at the man in horror, and then down at her son. She knew what she had to do as soon as she saw her baby boy. She loved him more than life itself; more than James, even more than Violet. She hadn't planned to, of course, but James had always favored Violet, leaving Harry to her. And she would happily give her life for his.

"You'll kill Harry over my dead body, Voldemort." She said.

"That can be arranged. Avada Kedavra."

Lily dropped down dead on the floor, and the most feared wizard in the world turned his attention to her one-year-old child. He stared at Violet for a minute, who was sobbing her little heart out on the floor. Then he turned his attention to her brother, who was staring at his mother somberly from his crib. And Voldemort knew that the chosen child, the one prophesized to defeat him, had to be the boy. The girl was just a pathetic weakling, wanting her parents to come and save her from the big-bad dark lord. Harry, however, was obviously intelligent, realizing as he stared at her that his mother was dead, and would never be able to help him again. Pretty impressive feat for a one-year-old.

"So, you're the prophesized one, are you, Harry? Just as I had expected- we're too similar for you not to be. But I can't let you defeat me, now can I? Avada Kedavra!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Review and I'll update it sooner!


	2. Home Life

**Author's Note: **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review, this is my first fanfic and i need all the advice, suggestions, and other feedback that i can get. Thanks!

Chapter 1

Harry James Potter woke up to his father shaking him angrily. "You lazy bastard, get up and make breakfast. It's Violet's 11th birthday, and I'll be damned if I let you ruin it!"

Harry sighed as his father left, annoyed that James didn't realize it was his birthday too. Not that he ever did; Harry couldn't remember ever celebrating his birthday with Violet. It was always Violet this and Violet that, never did anyone care about him. Well, actually, his godfather, Sirius Black, did, but he was barely ever around. He was an Auror, and was constantly going on long business trips.

Harry headed downstairs and started cooking bacon and eggs. Just then his sister walked in, and shrieked "What the hell are you doing here? Are you trying to ruin my birthday? You little evil…"

"I'm cooking your breakfast, unless of course you want to do it yourself," Harry replied, annoyed at his sister's cocky attitude. Just because she was thought to be the damn girl-who-lived….

"You should have done it ages ago," Violet started sobbing, hoping for some attention from her father or his friends. "I don't want to see you on MY birthday!"

Just then James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew ran in, after hearing Violet's screams. Remus Lupin was Violet's godfather, and only cared about the girl-who-lived and his best friends. Harry supposed that he was too happy that he had friends to care that James was always abusing his son. Peter Pettigrew was James' other best friend, having been forgiven for selling the Potters to Voldemort when he claimed that he had been acting under the imperious. Everyone knew that Peter was the only marauder who had never been able to even come close to throwing off the curse, and so it was quite believable. Harry, however, had seen Peter's dark mark, and knew that he had given away his mother's life of his own free will. But there was no use in telling his family that, for they would just ignore him or beat him for coming up with such a lie.

"HARRISON JAMES POTTER, WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR SISTER NOW?" James roared as he grabbed Harry and yanked him over to the basement. "All we ask for you is to be nice to her one freakin' day of the year, but can you? No! You evil freak!" James started beating Harry, kicking him and punching him like there was no tomorrow. After he finished, he left Harry lying on the cold cement floor, whimpering and throwing up blood.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hours later, Harry lay in his bedroom, the house-elves tending to his many wounds. He was silent for a while, until he looked at his favorite house-elf, the one who tended to act like a mother towards him.

"Jinky? Why does my father hate me so?"

She stared at him sympathetically before answering, "Jinky doesn't know this, sir. But Jinky believes that sir's father has let the fame go to his head. Because sir is not famous, sir's father does not love him."

Harry sighed. "He blames me, doesn't he? For Mother's death, I mean."

"Jinky suspects so, sir. But sir should know that the mistress chose to give her life for sir's. Tis not your fault, sir, and it would be an insult to the mistress's memory to believe otherwise."

Harry smiled at her slightly. "I know, Jinky. I know."  
The house-elf smiled back at him, before remembering, "Sir, there was some mail for you this morning."

Harry grinned at this. "It must be my Hogwarts letter," he said excitedly.

"Indeed, sir," Another house-elf called Lobby replied, giving him the piece of parchment. He quickly unfolded it and skimmed through it, before shrieking, "Yes! I'm finally leaving here, finally leaving James, and Peter, and Remus!"

"Jinky wishes sir good luck at Hogwarts. Jinky will be missing sir, but will be happy for sir if sir be happy."

"Harry grinned at Jinky. "I'll be missing you too, you know."

"Sir is healed now," said Lobby. "We shall leave you be, and get back to our work."

Harry thanked the house-elves as they left, and then leaned back on his bed. His last coherent though before falling into a deep, peaceful, sleep was 'I can't wait till September 1st, when I can leave here and not come back till June!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's note: **I want to thank everyone who reviewed for doing so. I was so surprised that i got so many reviews... Thanks so much! I love you guys! Also i want to thank **Kin Pandun **and **Swirling Bloom** for the advice!

GrednForge101


	3. Going to Diagon Alley

**Author's Note: **Hagrid is in this chapter, but i can NOT do his accent at all, so I'm not even going to try. Sorry!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 2

The next morning Harry woke up to a huge racket coming from downstairs. He quickly changed and went down to the kitchen to find Remus having had picked Violet up and was swinging her around, while she was shrieking with joy. James and Peter were standing nearby, watching them with wide smiles on their faces, both of which dropped the moment Harry stepped into the room.

Violet smirked at him as Remus set her down. "Well, well, if it isn't the bratty little squib. I just got my Hogwarts letter; did you get yours? No? No wonder I'm the one who You-Know-Who targeted; why the hell would he care about a stupid squib?"

Harry barely stopped himself from yelling at her, or telling her that yes, he did receive his letter, which would wipe the smirk right off her face. Neither option, however, would go over well with James, and Harry shuddered thinking about the punishment he would receive.

He knew that if his father found out he had received his letter first, he'd be dead. Of course, it made a lot of sense that Violet got her's today, as the letters were given out according to the month one was born in (someone who was born in January would get their letter a few days before a person born in June). Violet had been born just after midnight, which was technically the next day. But as there had been a prophecy made about a child born in late July, James had decided that the nurse had made a mistake, and that she had been really born a minute before. God forbid the chosen one would be anyone other than his little daughter, the first female to be born into the Potter line in centuries. James had always thought that Violet was special, which was why he had immediately decided that Violet had been the girl-who-lived when he had first seen Voldemort's fallen body, and the two twins alive and healthy. He had easily convinced the headmaster as such, and by the time Harry had realized who they thought had defeated Voldemort, it was too late. It didn't matter that Harry remembered that night clearly; no one would ever believe him. Besides, maybe that was a good thing; if people knew he was the boy-who-lived, he would be famous, and there weren't many things that he despised more than fame.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by his favorite house-elf, who had just joined him in the kitchen.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir," she squeaked, "We just received this letter for you, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry smiled thankfully at the house-elf, and said, "Thank-you Jinky."

Violet glared at him, and then whined, "Daddy, I don't want Harry to come to Hogwarts with me, he'll ruin it! It's not fair!"

"Violet, honey," James said, "I'm sure he'll be in a different house than you, you'll barely ever see him."

"But Daddy!"

"I'm sorry sweetie. Why don't I buy you a new owl to take with you to school, then you can write me whenever he does anything to ruin your day. Will that help sweetie?"

Violet paused for a minute, thinking, and then nodded. "Can we go get it now?"

"Of course, sweetie. In fact, why don't we get all of your new supplies now, so we don't have to worry about it later?"

Violet nodded, and James turned toward Harry. "You can come with us, I don't want anyone wondering why we would leave you at home. I won't let the public find out that a dark, evil freak came from the Potter line."

Harry nodded, and they all flooed to Diagon Alley.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The five landed in the Leaky Cauldron, and James went to order some drinks from the bar (for everyone but Harry, of course). When he came back, he was being followed by a pale, trembling man. James then said, "Violet, this is Professor Quirrel, he's going to be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor, this is my daughter, Violet Potter."

Harry stared at the man as he shook hands with Violet. He was trembling a lot, as if he was scared of his own shadow. 'This guy is supposed to be teaching me how to defend myself against the dark arts?' Harry thought incredulously as the professor said, "P-p-pleasure to m-meet you, V-violet."

Harry rolled his eyes at the teacher's stuttering. He could barely say a single word without stuttering! And why was he here, anyway? Shouldn't he have been at school, preparing for the next year?

Harry sighed as James excused themselves. "Come on, you lot. We've got to get to Gringott's, to get some money for Violet's supplies."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remus Lupin sighed as he watched Harry Potter converse excitedly with the goblin who was taking them to the Potter vault. James was glaring at Harry, not that that was anything new. Remus knew James thought of goblins as inferior to them, and that no human being should talk with them except for to order them around. Harry, however, paid no mind to James; he was obviously used to the glares he received, and refused to be ordered around by them. The thought made Remus feel slightly guilty; he knew no child should have to deal with that. But yet, if he said anything about it, James and Peter, and perhaps Sirius, would stop being friends with him. And he had no idea how he would survive without them, now that he knew what it was like to have them.

Remus still remembered what his childhood had been like, having no friends. But then he had befriended James, Peter, and Sirius. Remus didn't know how he would be able to survive without them now. His youth had been horrid, and he never wanted to go back to being so lonely.

Remus glanced back at James, and realized that, after all he's done for him, the least he could do was side with him on the issue of his son.

And then he reverted his thoughts back to a safer topic, but only after vowing to stop feeling so guilty for what he let James do to his only son.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry left Gringott's bank quite cheerfully. He had befriended one of the goblins, called Griphook, and James had given him a decent amount of money to pay for his supplies with. James had claimed that as disgraced as he was, he was still a Potter, and no Potter went to school with old, used supplies. They couldn't have anyone believing they, the family of the girl-who-lived, were low on money or something.

Right as the Potters, Remus, and Peter left the back they ran into a huge man with a long, shaggy mane of hair, and a wild, tangled beard. James' lip curled up in distaste. "Hagrid," he said, "What are you doing all the way down here? Surely you can't fit inside the bank?"

The man ignored James' last comment, obviously used to such remarks, and instead focused on James' first question. "Hogwarts business, Mr. Potter. Are these your children?" He nodded at Violet and Harry, one of the first people who acknowledged him as James' child, and not just Violet.

"Of course," James replied, putting a hand on Violet's shoulder to keep her from getting too close to the man. What did you think, that I just took care of random children?"

"Papa," Violet said, "Who is he? And why is he so big?"

Harry sighed, feeling guilty for his family's insensitivity. "This is Rubeus Hagrid," Remus answered for James. "He's the gameskeeper at Hogwarts."

"Why would Professor Dumbledore hire someone like him?" James and Peter chuckled, while Remus sent an apologetic glance at the gameskeeper.

Harry glared at his family, his good mood having had already evaporated.

"No one knows, Violet," Peter replied. "It's a great mystery to us all."

Then James said, "If you'll excuse us Hagrid, we have more important things to do than stand here wasting our time with a guy whose probably too tall to hear us anyway." He pushed past Hagrid, beckoning everyone to follow him. Harry sent an apologetic glance at Hagrid, not wanting to test his luck on getting supplies by doing anything more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys rock!

**lmill123- **No, actually, it was James who picked Violet as being the gwl, as you can probably see from this chapter. She was always his favorite, and so he thought she would be the one. Of course, no one would really listen to him, but he easily convinced Dumbledore, and everyone listened to him. Also, I like your idea, but I already have this planned out, and that would totally change things. Sorry!

**Swirling Bloom- **Yes, i'm hoping to keep Harry pretty balanced. I can't imagine him ever siding with Voldemort, and he won't be in this. Yes, he may be dark, but he will NOT be evil. I think that having Lily having had loved him still will also keep him from becomign too dark Thanks for the advice!

**Kin Pandun-** A lot of your ?s were answered in this chapter, and most of the rest will be answered in the next few. I'll give you those answers now anyway tho. James didn't check Peter for the dark mark because by the time Peter came back to them, claiming to have been under teh imperious, James had become incredibly arrogant. He didn't believe that someone he had befriended could have been evil- his friends were all better than that. Also, he didn't believe that anyone would dare betray HIM and HIS family. So therefore he didn't check Peter for the dark mark, but everyone assumed he had, and so no one else did.

Yes, Harry is going to be in Slytherin. He spends most of his time reading, when he's not doing his chores I mean.

Sirius is going to come into this later on. Harry and Sirius are very close, but Sirius does not know about the abuse. Sirius came from a dark family, who loved to torture muggle-borns and muggles and everything. Sirius felt guilty about coming from a family like that, and so he became very dedicated to his work as an Auror. He is often gone, and doesn't see the Potters much. Also, he and James do get along, but they're not as close as they used to be- Sirius is a lot closer with Harry than James.

Harry will most likely visit Knockturn Alley later on, I'm thinking before third year, but maybe sooner.

Harry and Draco will become friends in the Mme. Malkin's scene.

I loved your suggestions, thank-you so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** If Harry Potter were mine, do you really think Sirius would have died in the 5th book?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 3- Diagon Alley**

Harry walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions alone, having had separated from his family once they had all left Gringott's. He took a look around, noticing only one other customer. A blonde boy, with a pale, pointed face, was standing on a footstool as another witch pinned up his robes.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Asked Madam Malkin. He nodded, and they made their way over to where the other customer was sitting.

"Oh, you're going to Hogwarts, too? My father's next door, buying my books, and mother's down the street, buying my wand."

"Buying your wand? Don't you have to be there for that?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Yes, but try telling her that. Anyway, after this we're gonna look at racing brooms. It's such a shame that first years aren't allowed one… I've heard that the ones were supposed to use are old and crappy."

"Yeah, I heard that too. My twin sister complained for hours about not being allowed her own broom, she thinks she's so special that the least they could do is bend the rules for her!"

The blonde boy laughed. "What house do you thinks she's going to be in?"

"Gryffindor, definitely. She's so reckless, it's ridiculous!"

"What about you, what house do you want to be in?"

"I don't know really. My father would kill me if I were put in Slytherin, he wouldn't be too proud of Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff either, but being surrounded by Gryffindors for seven years would be horrible!"

The boy laughed again, and said, "Well, I think I'll be a Slytherin, my whole family has been. I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way."

Harry was about to introduce himself when Madam Malkin announced him done, and so he quickly waved good-bye and left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A while later, Harry only had his wand left to buy. He quickly made his way to Ollivander's, excited. He had always dreamed about buying a wand.

When he came in, the place seemed empty. However, a moment later, Mr. Ollivander appeared out of nowhere.

"Harry Potter," he said in wonder. "I was wondering when I'd be seeing you and your sister. She came in earlier today…"

"I don't care what my sister did, thanks." Harry interrupted him. "I can always ask her later."

Mr. Ollivander chuckled, and started handing him wands to try. About what seemed like a thousand wands later, he finally found one that worked.

"Curious. Very curious." Mr. Ollivander said.

"Sorry," Harry said, "But what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather-just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand, when its brother gave your sister her scar."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"The wand chooses the wizard, remember, Mr. Potter. I think we can expect great things from you… After all, he-who-must-not-be-named did great things… terrible, but great."

Harry walked out, for once very glad his father hadn't come with him. James would probably start saying Harry was going to be the next dark lord if he had heard what Mr. Ollivander had just said.

Harry sighed, and then noticed he still had a few galleons left. He quickly made his way to the pet store, figuring he could buy an owl for Hogwarts. But then Harry got distracted by all of the snakes.

Harry went over to one, a Coral Snake colored red, black, and yellow. "Wow, you're pretty" he whispered to himself. But then the snake turned to him, and said, "Why, thank-you. You're a parselmouth then?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Did a snake just talk to him?

"Um… am I talking to a snake?"

The snake looked at him with humorously, if that was possible for a snake. "So I'm figuring you just learned you're a parselmouth?"

"Uh, yes. Aren't parselmouths evil? Father always said so."

"Of course not, it's just that the only known parselmouths are so. Not many people tell others that they can talk to snakes, because then everyone will think they're evil. And so people will only know of dark people having the ability to talk to snakes, and will think that it's a dark ability. It's a viciousss circle. Besides, it's not the abilities you have that determine whether you're good or evil, it's how you use them."

Harry nodded. "Good point. You want me to buy you?" He asked, figuring what James didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"I would love so, master," the snake replied, and Harry grinned. He paid for the snake and left, after hiding his new pet underneath his robes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's Note:** Does anyone have any ideas for a name for Harry's new snake? I can't think of any...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Kin Pandun- **Thanks for the advice, I don't know how to change it without changing basically everything from last chapter, but i'll keep it in mind for the future. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Bella-lover-** Harry is NOT going 2 join Voldemort. He may become somewhat dark, but he will NOT be evil. Remember, Voldemort killed his mother, who had loved him; why would Harry side with him? He also won't hate mudbloods and muggles, as Lily was a muggle-born. Thanks for reviewing!

**jsr - luver73-** I'm relieved 2 know about the Hagrid's accent thing, and thanks so much 4 reviewing!

**A/N:** Everyone who i didn't respond to but reviewed, sorry, I'm lazy. Lol. Thanks for reviewing though, I love you all! Anyway, Please review, i'm much more likely 2 update faster if you do! THanks!


	5. Hogwarts Express

**A/N: **I redid this chapter because the last one was really brief, and seemed too rushed. I got a lot of complaints about that, and when i reread the chapter i agreed, so here's the new chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it more.

* * *

**Chapter 4- Hogwarts Express**

As soon as the Potters arrived at Platform 9¾ on September 1st, witches and wizards surrounded them, begging Violet for autographs, or pleading to have their picture taken with the Girl-who-lived.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed a young girl with red hair, who was surrounded by many other red-heads. "You're the girl-who-lived! I've heard so much about you, you're the hero of the wizarding world! Could I pretty please have your autograph?"

Another person, a boy who looked to be about Harry's age, said, "The Daily Prophet said that you're starting Hogwarts this year. That must be true, right? I bet you're going to be really far ahead of the rest of us first years. Why do you even need to go to school, you most likely already know everything!"

Harry rolled his eyes at that comment. Violet didn't know much more than the other first years, but since she was the girl-who-lived, everyone thought she would be way above the rest of them.

Harry grabbed his trunk and slipped through the crowd, figuring he'd get a compartment before they all filled up. He doubted many people had gotten on the train yet, as they were all preoccupied with talking to Violet Potter.

Harry was right, and so he quickly took a compartment near the back, not wanting anyone to find him. He took out a book, ready for a long, quiet trip of reading.

Unfortunately, fate wasn't on his side. No sooner had the train pulled out of the station then a bushy-haired girl entered the compartment.

"Have you happened to see a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." Her voice sounded a little stuck-up, and Harry instantly found himself disliking her.

"No, I haven't." He replied, and turned back to his book, hoping she'd get the hint. She didn't.

"Oh, okay then. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, and you are?"

Harry groaned and said, "Harry, Harry Potter."

"Are you really? You're the brother of the girl-who-lived? What's it like being related to Violet? You must feel incredibly lucky, don't you, to have someone as amazing as Violet for a sister? I heard she's going to Hogwarts this year too, is that true? Oh, I hope she is, I would just love to be able to meet her! Do you know that she's in Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century…" Harry sighed, annoyed. Couldn't she take the hint? As if he really cared how many books his know-it-all sister had made! He was relieved when Hermione was cut off by the compartment door opening, revealing Draco Malfoy on the other side. His new friend gave a sigh of relief upon seeing Harry and quickly slid the door shut.

"If I hear one more comment about how much of a hero Violet Potter is, and how lucky we are to be going to school with her, I will scream."

Harry laughed while Hermione looked offended. "Why would you scream because people are talking about the girl-who-lived? She deserves to be talked about, she killed he-who-must-not-be-named!"

Harry almost burst out laughing. Surely she couldn't be stupid enough to believe a baby had killed the dark lord? "Sure, if you count staring at a curse helplessly while it comes zooming at you hoping to end your life killing someone," he said to her.

"What are you talking about? She made the killing curse go back at You-know-who and kill him!"

Harry snorted. "Um, actually, she just sat there, it was her mother's love for her that made the curse turn back around and hit Voldemort."

Hermione glared at him and walked out, and Harry turned to Draco, who was smirking.

"So, I told you my name, but you never told me yours."

"Oh, right, Sorry. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

With those words, the smirk quickly left Draco's face, as his jaw dropped in shock.

"Violet has a brother? And, wait, you're insulting your own sister?"

"Well, after living with her your whole life, it's bloody impossible for any sane person to be able to find a way to still love her."

Draco laughed. "James Potter lived with her as long as you have, and he doesn't seem to hate her."

Harry smirked. "I said any _sane _person. James isn't quite right in the head." He paused, and then explained, "He's as conceited as she is. Violet's a way for James to always be at the center of everyone's attention."

Draco smirked again as he sat down across from Harry. "Yeah, my father and godfather told me he was, they both went to school with James and his friends." The two spent the rest of the ride insulting James, Violet, and anyone else who came to mind.


	6. The Sorting

**IMPORTANT Author's Note:** Ok, I got a few complaints about how brief the last chapter was, and when i went back and reread it i realized that they were right. Therefore, I rewrote the 4th, and i hope it's better than before. Thanks!

Also, I know that was a really really long update, and I am soooooooooo sorry! I have another fanfic which i'm writing at the moment (it's on my mom's penname because i started it before i got my own penname), and i was hoping to finish it before i worked more on this one. However, i decided to post one more chapter, and then i probably won't post again untill summer. I hope you guys didn't stop reading because of teh really long update. I do plan on completing it!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Sorting**

The first years walked into the Great Hall awhile later for the sorting. Harry noticed Hermione Granger walking next to Violet and an Irish boy, whispering different spells she had learned and asking Violet which ones she might need. Harry and Draco, who was walking right next to Harry, both rolled their eyes. Surely Hermione realized that school was where you learned the spells; you weren't required to know any beforehand. There was no way that the students would need to cast any spells for the sorting.

Professor McGonagall placed an old, ratty hat on the stool in front of them, to the confusion of all the first years. Harry heard the boy next to Violet asking her if they had to try to get a hat out of it, making Harry roll his eyes once more. He glanced around the Great Hall, and noticed that all of the students were staring at the hat intently. Harry glanced at it as well, and barely concealed a gasp as it started to sing.

Oh you may not think me pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Professor McGonagall then stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment, and started calling out people to get sorted. The Irish boy by Violet walked forward when "Finnigan, Seamus" was called, and sat on the stool a whole minute before the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The next person, who turned out to be Hermione, was also sent to Gryffindor.

When "Malfoy, Draco" was called, Harry sent his friend and encouraging smile before Draco staggered up to the stool. He got his wish almost at once; the hat had barely been put on his head before it screamed, "Slytherin!"

Finally, it was time for Harry to go up. As soon as his name was called, everyone started each other if any one had known that the girl-who-lived had a brother. He nervously walked up to the hat, putting it over his head. The next second, a little voice in his ear spoke. "Hmm, Difficult. Very difficult. Your not like most of your ancestors, Gryffindor is definitely not the place for you… You're intelligent, I see, and talented, with a nice thirst to prove yourself, now isn't that interesting…"

Harry had a sinking feeling he knew where the hat was headed, and so he gripped the edges of the stool and thought, 'Not Slytherin, c'mon, not Slytherin, my father would kill me…'

"Oh yes, but if it weren't for James, Slytherin would be the house you'd be wishing for, now isn't that right?" The hat replied into his ear. "Deep down, it's the house you long to be in, and that's because… yes, there's no doubt about it… it's because you belong in SLYTHERIN!"

Harry winced as the hat yelled out the last word to the whole hall.With a sigh, he took off his hat, only to be met with a completely silent hall, everyone staring, shocked, at the first Potter to not only be sorted into a house other than Gryffindor, but into the house of snakes. Harry almost burst out laughing as he stared at the surprised faces, and walked over to Draco. His friend was the only one in the hall who was not staring at Harry with shock; instead, he was smirking at all of the Gryffindors. The Slytherins finally came to their senses as Harry sat down, and they all started cheering loudly.

A minute later, the Deputy Head-mistress also came to her senses, picking up the scroll that she had dropped at the shock of a Potter not being placed to her house. "Potter, Violet" she then called, and everyone but the Slytherins turned towards the girl-who-lived, craning their heads to get a good look at her. As Violet walked forward, she alternated between blowing kisses at the crowd and glaring daggers at her Slytherin brother. It didn't take too long after she placed the hat on her head before it declared her a Gryffindor, resulting in the loudest cheer yet. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about the Potter in the house of snakes, at least for the time being.

After a few more names were called, the headmaster stood up and said, "Now that everyone has been sorted, I have a few start-of-term notices for you.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. This year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is also forbidden to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.

"And finally, as I'm sure you have all found out from the sorting, Violet Potter, the girl-who-lived, is attending Hogwarts for her first year. I expect that you will all make her the most welcome. Thank you!"

Harry groaned as the headmaster sat back down. "Does everyone have to act like Violet is the queen of the world? Honestly, it's ridiculous!"

Draco laughed, as did the two girls sitting right across from them. Harry and Draco turned to look at them, and the one right across from Harry said, "Hey, I'm Blaise Zabini, this here is my best friend Tracey Davis."

The boys shook their hands as Draco replied, "I'm Draco Malfoy, and that is Harry Potter." Harry made a face at his last name, causing the girls to laugh.

"What, are you sick of your stuck-up sister or something?" Blaise asked.

"No, being sick of her occurred when I was five. Now I just hate her guts." Harry replied, and they all laughed. Just then Harry's eyes diverted from Blaise, and hit a teacher right behind her. A sudden sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Ow!"

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Oh, nothing," Harry said; the pain had left as quickly as it had come. He glanced at the two teachers he had been eyeing. One was Professor Quirrel, who was talking to a hook-nosed teacher with black hair. Harry had a sickening feeling that that was Professor Snape, who Harry had heard a lot about from James.

"Draco, that guy, talking to Professor Quirrel? That's Professor Snape, right?"

"Yeah, potion master and head of Slytherin house."

"How do you know?" Tracey asked curiously.

"He's my godfather."

"Really? That's so cool, I bet you could get away with practically anything here!" Blaise shrieked.

Draco smirked. "Let's hope so. But Severus- that's his first name- favors all the Slytherins, so all you have to do is be in the house of snakes, and you get off easily."

Tracey grinned, and Blaise said, "Awesome!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you reviewed (with a nice review, as in, not a flame) and i dont' thank you below, sorry, but i'm too lazy to tahnk everyone seperately. But THANX to everyone who reviewed! 

**Author by Night-** No offense, but if you don't like fics with Harry having a twin, or fics that are pro-slytherin, why did you read this? I thought that I had made it pretty obvious from the summary that this would be both of them.

Also, I'm sorry, but I don't see the similarities between the personalities of James and Draco. Unlike Draco, James is big-headed, always looking for more ways of being the center of everyone's attention. James treats everyone else as inferior to him; Draco doesn't. James hates Harry for not being Violet; Draco likes him for not being Violet. James is a perfect Gryffindor; Draco's slytherin. So how exactly are Draco and James' personalities the same? Also, Harry doesn't exactly trust Draco, but he likes him, and they're friendly. It takes a lot more for Harry to really trust someone after all he's been through.

With Remus, did you not see him in the pensieve? He didn't stop James or Sirius from making fun of Snape; he just ignored it. Who's to say he wouldn't with it being someone else other than Snape? He didn't have much more of a reason to hate Snape than he does Harry, as far as we know anyway.

As for Sirius, I haven't put him into this story much yet, it would have been explained later. But Sirius is still best friends with James, Peter, and Remus, even if they're not as close as they once were. Sirius is also the only one who has ever cared for Harry, and so Harry doesn't want to reck their relationship by telling him. He doesn't want to make Sirius pick between him and James, Peter, and Remus, afraid that he'll pick the others.

I started thinking this story up before HBP was released, and to have Blaise a male would completely change it. In case you haven't noticed, there are a lot of stories with a female Blaise; I'm not the only one. I'm sorry if it upsets you, but Blaise will be female.

Also, I'm sorry if this came out kind of negative, I did not mean it that way. And I hope this clears some things up. Thanks for reviewing!

**ShatteredxDream- **Harry will not get revenge for a while, it will probably be in a couple years. 5th year, perhaps? I'm not positive yet. Thanks so much for reviewing, glad you like the story!

**Enchantress of the dark-** I will not write slash. I like reading it all right, but I hate to write it, and so I never will. I'm not going to write a story if it's not fun for me writing it. And as for the other pairings, I had already planned it being Harry/female Blaise, so if you don't like it, sorry! Thanks for reviewing tho.

**Bella-lover-** Harry will be with a Blaise (female), don't worry. I personally love Harry/Ginny, but I also adore Harry/Blaise, and Harry/Ginny doesn't really fit for this story. Thanks for reviewing!

**Korrd-** This will be Harry/Blaise female. Thanks for the review!

**Fhrulz21-** I am completing this, i've just been really busy, and have another story out which i'm trying to finish. Thanks for the review!

**The two-way mirror-** Just because James would kill him doesn't mean he doesn't belong in Slytherin. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Kin Pandun- **Wow, your right, the last chapter was REALLY brief. I tried to make it a bit better and i reposted it, hope that one was better. Also, I think next chapter i'm going to have a section that has a lot of the snake in it, like you suggested. If you could help me come up with a name, that would be awesome, and i'd forever be in your debt! Lol. Thanks for everything! Hope you don't stop reading because of my longer updates!


	7. The First Day

**Disclaimer: **There would be a lot less Hermione and Ron if I owned Harry Potter. Sorry to anyone who likes them...

* * *

** Chapter 6- The First Day**

Harry was woken very early the next morning by his pet snake. "Go back to sleep," he whispered in parseltongue without opening his eyes to look at the creature. "It's too early!"

The snake replied, "I'm bored. There isn't much to do in this tiny room."

"So go back to sleep, that's something to do."

"I'm not tired."

"Well I am!" He pulled the blankets over his head, deciding the conversation was over. His snake didn't seem to agree.

"I'm hungry," It whined.

"So go get some food."

"I can't, I'm not allowed out of the room."

"So poison Draco and eat him!"

"All right."

"What?" Harry shrieked, opening his eyes to stare at his snake for the first time that morning. "Wait, you're poisonous? How come I didn't know that?"

"Sorry Master, I thought you knew that."

"No, I didn't. How could I, James would never know anything about snakes, or have any books on them in the house. It's not like I ever had any money to go buy a book of my choice, did I?" Harry glared at his pet.

"Right, well don't worry, I only attack when provoked."

"You were going to poison Draco!" Harry snapped.

"I'm bored and hungry. It would be something nice to do, and my master did give me permission!"

"So if I tell you not to, you won't poison anyone?" Harry questioned hopefully.

"Correct."

"Thank god. I'm going back to sleep now, g' night."

"It's morning, and I want breakfast."

"The crack of dawn does not count as morning!" Harry complained.

"It's not the crack of dawn, and I'm hungry. Besides, didn't you say the first years have a meeting with your head-of-house before breakfast?"

Harry groaned, and then finally sat up and got out of bed. He glanced over at Draco, who's bed was right next to his, and then back over at his pet.

"Want to do me a favor and wake up Draco for me?" Harry asked, smirking evilly. His snake glanced over at Harry's roommate and then grinned back at him, before crawling over to Draco's bed. He hissed into Draco's ear, and then got into position. Draco opened his eyes, and screamed as he saw a deadly snake staring back at him, only an inch away from his face. Harry burst out laughing.

Draco finally calmed down and glared at Harry as their roommates woke up, wondering what the noise was. "Guys, it's time to get up." Harry finally made out, though he hadn't yet managed to stop laughing. Draco sent him a glare that said 'shut up if you want to live much longer.' Harry finally managed to calm down, and he sent Draco an evil grin before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

OoOoOoOoOo

When Draco and Harry walked into the Common Room, they saw all of the other first years gathered in front of their head-of-house and made their way over to them.

"Well, looks like we can finally start." Professor Snape sent them a glare before going on. "To be in Slytherin house is a high honor. Slytherins are ambitious, we work hard to get wherever we want to end up. We're cunning and sly, we're willing to fight for ourselves. We don't trust easily, and we never rely on anyone but ourselves. However, we're all fiercely loyal to those of us that we're close to, more loyal than the most faithful of Hufflepuffs.

"Not everyone sees us that way though. In fact, most people believe that all Slytherins are evil. The last two dark lords were from Slytherin, but Gryffindors have been known to join the Dark Side too. Most people, however, refuse to see that. They don't want to have to worry about their friends betraying them, and so they'd rather just believe that it's all us.

"From now on, you will face prejudice in your life. No teacher other than myself will ever favor you over a student from a different house, nor will they ever give you the benefit of the doubt. Slytherins are often the victims of many pranks, because hardly any other students will like you. Some Ravenclaws will befriend a Slytherin, as they are normally mutual in the Slytherin/Gryffindor Rivalry, but Hufflepuffs will always side with the Gryffindors.

"Every Slytherin must stand up for each other, because no one else will. I will not tolerate inter-house rivalries. If you see another Slytherin in trouble, you must back them up. You can not fight with each other outside of the Slytherin territory.

"In the Common Room and Dormitories, you may act in whatever way you would like to. But once you leave the Slytherin Territories, once you are in public eye, you must act as you're expected. You must wear your mask; you can not let them see you for who you really are. Is that understood?"

At the nods from the first years, the professor continued. "Good. Now, we have won the house cup for the last seven years, and I expect you to uphold the tradition. We therefore have two main rules to follow. First one is, never get caught. I have no problem with you not following the rules; you only break one if you are caught. The second rule, always create havoc for the Gryffindors. They have always been our biggest competitors; the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin has gone on for ages. Annoy them and get them to fight back, get teachers to take points off. With bravery comes recklessness; it's not very difficult to get them to lose their house some points.

"And lastly, I'd like to welcome you all to Slytherin house." Professor Snape spun on his heel and left.

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry sat down next to Draco, and across from Blaise and Tracey, during Breakfast again. All four were staring at their new schedules, when Draco groaned.

"We have Potions with the Gryffindors! The best class ever, and we have to spend it with all the dim-witted Gryffindorks! What did we do to deserve this?"

Harry chuckled at Draco, and Blaise replied, scandalized, "Draco, are you kidding me? This is the best thing that could ever happen to us! Gryffindors are terrible at Potion-making, and Snape loathes them. We can see them get into so much trouble! What's so bad about seeing the Gyffindorks scared to death of Professor Snape! Potions class is going to be awesome!"

Harry and Tracey both rolled their eyes as Draco's eyes brightened, and an evil grin spread across his face. "You know Blaise, I'm really starting to like you!" He glanced over at the Gryffindors, a preditarty grin on his face, and Harry laughed again. Then he glanced up and saw the delivery owls come flying in. He abruptly stopped laughing and paled, noticing the Potter family owl, Godric, flying toward him while carrying a bright red letter. Harry had read enough books to know that red letters were only used for howlers.

Tracey, noticing his pale face, glanced over to where he was looking and gasped. "Oh my god!" She whispered as the owl dropped the howler down in front of him.

Harry glanced at Violet, who was staring at him with a smirk on her face. He knew instantly that she had told their father which house he had been sorted into already.

Harry nervously opened the letter, all the Slytherins surrounding him sending him sympathetic looks as he did so.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" James' voice screamed out in the Great Hall, making Harry wince. "What were you thinking, getting yourself put into Slytherin? I have never been more mortified in my life! My son sharing a house with all of those filthy junior Death Eaters! What did I ever do to deserve a son like you? Why can't you be a little more like Violet, she's the perfect daughter! Violet, darling," James' voice turning sugary soft as he addressed his daughter, "I am so proud of you for getting into Gryffindor! Your mother would be too, I'm sure. Unlike with you," his voice became spiteful as he once again turned his attention onto Harry. "Lily must be rolling around in her grave… her darling little son, in the house of the snakes! You are to stay there during the holidays, for you are certainly not allowed back into our house. I don't want to see your face until next June, you filthy little traitor!"

The whole hall was silent as the howler disintegrated. Harry glared menacingly at his smirking sister. Many Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs started laughing, happy at hearing the Slytherins publicly humiliated. Disgusted, he turned to look at the other Slytherins, nervous they would blame him for his father labeling them as 'junior Death Eaters'. He was relieved to find that none of them were angry with him; on the contrary, half of them were staring at him sympathetically, or with as much sympathy as a Slytherin ever showed. The other half, including their head of house, were alternating between glaring at the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors and glaring at what was left of the howler.

Harry glanced at Draco, Tracey, and Blaise, who all sent him reassuring smiles. Tracey whispered, "Let's get out of here," and all four stood up. Harry turned and left the Great Hall, his friends by his side, happy for one of the first times in his life. The Slytherins had sided with him; they accepted him. He was a part of their family now, something he hadn't felt since he was a baby. As long as he had the other Slytherins by his side, he could handle the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and even James and Violet. Because, after a long ten years of searching, Harry had finally found a place in which he truly belonged.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok, first I want to thank everyone for reviewing. There has been a lot of questions commonly asked so i'm going to answer them right now:

First of all, Harry is the boy-who-lived, not Violet. Some day everyone will probably find that out, but not for a long time yet. Also, about Sirius. He will be coming into the story for Christmas Break most likely, which won't be too long from here. Lastly, Snape is going to come into this story soon, and he won't hate Harry because of James like he does in the book. Harry and Snape will probably eventually become as close as Sirius and Harry are.

Ask me if you have any more questions, and please review! I like advice, constuctive criticism, etc... just not flames! Thanks! 

**Windsbane- **Ron and Hermione will both hate Harry, and be friends with Violet. Thank-you for reviewing, glad you like the story!

**Mistress of Eternal Night:-**Glad to have someone new read this story, thanks for reviewing. No, I do not yet have a snake name, so there's a good chance I'll use one of yours, so thanks for the ideas! Sorry that I took so long to post, but I didn't have much time. Hope you liked this chapter, and James' reaction. Thanks again for reviewing!

**Jabarber69-** Harry isn't going to be actually disowned, or at least not yet anyway. Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Potions Class

**Author's Note: **I originally posted this chapter with Daphne instead of Blaise because i was going to change it so that Daphne would be a main character and not Blaise because of complaints about Blaise being a girl. However, I have found that i like it better with Blaise in it, so everybody who is upset with this, i'm sorry, and i hope you are still willing to read this. **  
**

**Chapter 7: Potions**

Right after dinner, Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Tracey walked around outside, wishing to explore the grounds. . The four were becoming fast friends, which Harry for one was very happy about, having never had any friends before in his life. Harry liked them all a lot, although he had immediately noticed that they were all very different. Tracey was, like Harry, a bookworm, but unlike many, she never flaunted her knowledge around. She was shy and quiet unlike her cheerful and outgoing best friend. Blaise was the exact opposite of Tracey. While Tracey was hard-working and easy to please, Blaise couldn't stand doing any work because she got bored quickly. Also, while Tracey liked to take her time, Harry had already noticed that Blaise was incredibly quick-thinking and spontaneous. And while Tracey loved magical theory, Blaise- and Draco- both liked _doing_ the material, and therefore preferred practical magic. Draco was imaginative and creative, full of different ideas. He, having been the only one to grow up in a purely Slytherin household (Both of Tracey's parents, as well as Blaise's Mother, had been from Ravenclaw), he had stronger Slytherin traits. He was arrogant, judgmental, stubborn, and vindictive; Harry could already tell that you didn't want to get on the bad side of Draco Malfoy.

The four were all chatting about the four classes they had already had earlier that day, Potions, History of Magic, Charms, and Herbology. They all agreed that the best class had been Potions, and then Charms. The Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, was head of Ravenclaw house, and therefore the only teacher to treat Slytherins like every other student. Their Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout, made it quite obvious that she hated Slytherins, and they had heard from older students that the Head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall, treated them fairly, but still made her dislike of them all quite obvious. A ghost who never paid attention to any of the students, either Gryffindor or Slytherin taught history of Magic, their last class.

Harry was broken out of his reverie by Blaise saying, "I can't believe that girl, Granger, actually paid attention in History of Magic. That class was so bloody boring!"

Harry nodded, agreeing with her. The girl who he had met on the train, Hermione Granger, had been the only one able to pay attention to Professor Binns; most of the class, including Harry, had fallen asleep five minutes in.

"That girl is such a bloody know-it-all though," Draco replied. "I can't believe your sister was hanging out with her today, Harry. Honestly, how can someone related to you like someone like _that?"_

Harry laughed, remembering how Violet had sat next to Granger during both Potions and History of Magic, which were the only two classes the Slytherins had with the Gryffindors. "Yeah, well, I can't count how many times I've wondered how I could be related to both her and James. I suppose I take off after my mother, while Violet's a James clone."

"Yeah, your mother was a Ravenclaw, wasn't she? My parents and Severus were friends with her while in school, they were all shocked when she got married to a Potter," Draco said to Harry.

"Well, I still can't understand how she can stand Granger. Actually, I suppose I don't know how someone can stand your sister either." Blaise added.

Harry paused, thinking about his sister, before he replied. "Violet is always trying to make herself look good. I'm willing to bet the only reason she's hanging out with Granger is because being friends with a know-it-all makes her look smarter. Who would think that someone as intelligent as Granger would hang out with someone dumb or stupid like my sister? And with the way Granger acts, she probably doesn't have many friends; she probably figures that hanging out with my sister is better than being a loner."

Tracey nodded. "That makes sense, well, the reason your sister hangs out with Granger anyway, because I personally would rather be a loner than hang out with Violet. She seemed so stupid in Potions class today, though, remember?" All four grinned at the memory of their favorite class of the day.

Flashback:

Harry and Draco walked into Potions class five minutes before the bell rang, and sat down in seats near the front. Although Harry was nervous, being in the class of his father's most hated rival, he made sure to give off the appearance of someone confident and in control.

As soon as the bell rang, the Potions master started taking attendance. He stopped when Harry's name was called, and glanced over at him appraisingly. Then he went on to call Violet.

"Potter, Violet." There was a minute of silence, in which Harry noticed for the first time that his sister was not in the room. Then the dungeon door banged open.

The whole class swiveled around to see Violet, Ron, and Seamus saunter into the class.

"Potter," Snape said icily. "Is there a reason you are entering my class almost _five minutes late?" _

Violet shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "We got lost." She walked over to sit next to Hermione Granger, apparently unconcerned that she was disobeying rules.

"Then perhaps a map, or is the almighty girl-who-lived above such a thing?" Professor Snape replied coldly.

Harry had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud at Violet's face. She glared daggers at the professor, angered that someone would dare to insult her.

"Sit down," the head of Slytherin House spat, unfazed by the glare each Gryffindor in the classroom was sending his way.

After finishing role call, he began his speech. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of Potion making. As there is little foolish wand waving in this class, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to truly understand the beauty of the soft simmering cauldrons with its shimmering fumes, but I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. That is if you aren't the big bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach." The professor's eyes slid to look in the direction of the Gryffindors, who were all staring at the Potions Master, stunned. Harry couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face at the sight.

"Ms. Potter!" Professor Snape barked out suddenly, staring at Violet. "What would I get if I added Powdered Root of Asphodel to an Infusion of Wormwood?"

Harry groaned as he saw Violet stare at the teacher, stumped. Next to her, however, Harry was even more disgusted to see Hermione's hand raised up as high as it could possibly go. 'Bloody know-it-all, does she have to show off and let everyone know she has the answer to every single bloody question? We get the point!' Harry thought, annoyed.

Professor Snape took Violet's silence as her not knowing and went on to another question. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry groaned again as the stumped look left Violet's face, to be replaced with one of annoyance. He had a feeling she was going to get herself in a lot of trouble soon, considering she didn't seem to have any respect for the professor.

Violet shrugged, obviously not caring that she didn't know the answer, and Professor Snape's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "One more time. What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Harry sneered as Hermione stood up in her eagerness to answer the question. Violet, on the other hand, still didn't know the answer, and said as much. "How the hell would I know, Snivellus? Just because _you_ never had any friends back when you were in school doesn't mean I don't; I, actually, have a life, and don't have the time to memorize every single Potions book out there! Besides, isn't school the time you're supposed to learn the material, not beforehand? What are you doing, trying to get out of doing your job, and letting the headmaster find out how terrible you are at it?"

Harry's eyes widened in horror halfway through her rant, and he squeezed them shut, hoping against hope that his sister had not just said what he thought she had. She couldn't be stupid enough to anger a teacher that much during their first class, could she? Glancing around, he noticed the deadly silence as everyone stared at the Potions Master in horror. 'This is so not going to help my head of house accept me,' Harry thought, wincing as he to looked over at Professor Snape.

The Potions Master's eyes were flashing dangerously, and his body was trembling with anger. Violet, finally realizing she had made a mistake, gulped and looked over at the teacher fearfully.

"Detention with me for the next month, Potter. You need to realize that fame is _not _everything. You will not get away with any of your arrogant comments in this class, although if your anything like your father you won't learn what's good for you and you'll say them anyway. I believe his failing grade in Potions was what stopped him from becoming an Auror like Black. Let's see if any of his children can read a book, shall we?"

Turning to Harry, the Potions Master went on. "Mr. Potter, answer the questions."

Harry gulped nervously, knowing if he got any wrong he was in for it. He quickly thought back to the books he had read on Potions, and recalled what he thought to be the answers. "Asphodel and Wormwood make a powerful sleeping drought called the Drought of the Living Dead; A bezoar would be found in the stomach of a goat, and Monkshood and Wolfsbane are both another name for the plant Aconite; there is no difference between them."

Snape stared at Harry for a minute, and he looked back nervously. Finally, Snape's eyes softened and he said, "Well looks like Violet's missing brain cells ended up in her twin brother, I couldn't have answered better myself. 10 points to Slytherin." Relieved, Harry glanced at his mollified sister, and couldn't help but smirk maliciously, glad to have gotten revenge on his sister for the Howler incident.

End Flashback.

Harry's smile faded as he saw the object of his thoughts standing nearby. Violet was talking with Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley by the lake. Drawing closer, Harry could make out what Violet was saying to them.

"That greasy git, he is so going to get it. I'll tell Daddy, and he'll make sure Snivellus looses his job."

Hagrid, who had been walking back to his cabin, also overheard her. "Violet, I highly doubt Severus will lose his job because he annoyed a student. He's been doing that for years, but he's still a really good teacher."

"A REALLY GOOD TEACHER?" Violet shrieked. "Are you insane? He favors Slytherins, for god's sake, SLYTHERINS! And he likes my dark evil git of a brother. And besides, no one ever asked your opinion, you great big oaf."

Harry's eyes narrowed, and he walked forward, making his presence known. "Violet, Hagrid wasn't giving his opinion, he was stating a fact. There are plenty of people who would love to have Snape's job, do you honestly believe Dumbledore would keep him if he wasn't a very good teacher? It's not like with Quirrel's job, there _are_ plenty of other choices if he didn't want Snape. And why are you going off on Hagrid, what's he ever done to you?"

"Have you not seen him? He's a giant! I bet he's here plotting to kill us all!"

Harry rolled his eyes while Draco snorted. Tracey, however, glanced over at Hagrid and stared at him. "Are you sure? I've read plenty of books on creatures such as giants, and I could've sworn that all of them said that they were all at the very least 15 feet. And Hagrid isn't near that tall, of course. I guess you should check your facts before making an assumption, huh?" She smirked.

Violet glared at them and stormed off, Hermione, Ron, and Seamus in tow. Once she was gone, Harry turned back to Hagrid. "Sorry about her, she's a little…" Harry shrugged, unable to find the right words. "Sorry about what James and Peter said to you back at Diagon Alley, too."

Hagrid smiled slightly, before frowning in puzzlement. "Why do you call your father by his first name?" he asked.

Harry shrugged again. "He's never acted much like a father to me, I figure he doesn't deserve the title."

Hagrid nodded understandingly. "Well, do you guys want to come back to my hut with me?" he asked.

Harry glanced at his friends, and they all nodded in acceptance. "Sure, that'd be great."

* * *

**Kamers: **Yeah, i hate it when there's a story with a character who's really mean to Harry, and the author tries to make you feel sorry for him/her. I don't think that will ever happen in any of my fics. So you're free to hate Violet, I definitely do! Glad you like my story, hope you liked this chapter as well. Please review! 

**Mistress of Eternal Life:** Snape does not hate Harry, but he doesn't like him either. As you'll see in my coming chapters, he will treat him like any other Slytherin for a while (maybe a little more hostile though), figuring that he can't be that bad if he's in Slytherin and hates Violet. But he will not become close with him for awhile, Harry will have to earn his respect more first. I hope that's good w/ u... if not, leave a review, i could use some advice. Thanks for reviewing, please do so again!

**Oblivious Wonder:** I will not have Snape like Harry at first, Harry will have to earn his respect. But he won't hate Harry either, as he's a Slytherin and hates his sister. He'll mostly be indifferent... probably more hostile to him than the other Slytherins, but he won't treat him as bad as Violet or anything. I hope you agree w/ that... if not, review, and i'll try to change it anyway i can. Thanks, and please review anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Alex Trusk: **I'm so honored you liked my fanfic! If you ever don't like a way that this is heading, or have any other problems, please review, and i'll try to change it. I'm not exactly sure about what will happen during the summer, but he might stay w/ the Malfoys. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

And thanks to **NamelessHeretic, Nocturnal007, Gabwr, Yaeko, Jka1, Momocolady, Charl1e, Fae Child19, AJ-Plays-With-Fyre, Shay Dela Torre, Coeur Casse, KiraraKat, Satchmo315, Author by Night, Elka Shadow, GreatWarlord, Ice's Shadow, Jabarber69, Shampoo147, Silver-Red-Phoenix,** and **Amy-Number-Seven** for reviewing... Hope I got all your names right! Please review again!


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

So before I had written this note to say that I had changed the story so that Daphne Greengrass would be in it instead of Blaise Zabini due to complaint about Blaise being a girl. However, However, i ended up not liking how my story was going with Daphne instead of Blaise, so I switched it again so that Blaise is once again in it, and not Daphne. Sorry for the confusion. To anybody who is upset with having Blaise being a female, i'm sorry, and i hope you don't stop reading it.


	10. Hagrid's and Flying Lessons

**Author's Note: **I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. I've just been busy, plus I had somewhat lost interest in this story. But i'm interested again, so i'll try to update it again soon. Again, I am so sorry!

**Chapter 8: Hagrid's and Flying Lessons **

As soon as Harry, Draco, Tracey, and Blaise stepped inside of Hagrid's house, and enormous black boarhound came bounding at them, immediately beginning to lick Blaise's ears. 

"Oh, how cute!" Blaise exclaimed, gazing adoringly at the boarhound. "What's this little cutie's name?"

Harry stared incredulously at his new friend as Hagrid replied that his name was Fang. He then glanced over at Tracey, who was staring at Blaise with amusement on her face, obviously used to her best friends' tactics. Seeing his inquiring gaze, Tracey whispered, "Blaise is obsessed with animals, no matter what kind. Of course, Fang doesn't seem to be harmful- in fact, he actually seems quite friendly, when you look past his great size- but she often falls in love with gigantic creatures that are most likely plotting her death. She calls treacherous creatures unique and challenging…"

Harry chuckled lightly as Blaise exclaimed adamently, "Well, they are! Seriously, what exactly is so interesting about a cat or an owl? Nothing! I mean, sure, they're cute, but after a while they're just so boring…"

Harry rolled his eyes at the Slytherin 1st year, already knowing that she was going to end up being hard to handle. She was loud, opinionated, free-spirited, and incredibly stubborn; never a good mix. He figured someday he might get used to her, but until then, he was in for quite an adventure…

Hagrid, who appeared to be quite excited by Blaise and her love for animals, then said, "I've loved all types of animals ever since I was young; I once even had a pet acromantula! That's a rare type of spider, did you know? Care of Magical Creatures was always my favorite class, I always dreamed about being that professor someday here at Hogwarts. I'm sure you'll love that class as well, you'll have the option of taking it in your third year. Hey, you don't happen to be related to Nicholas Zambini, do you? He's the only person I met who's ever been as captivated by creatures as myself."

"Oh yeah, he's my older brother! He's the one who got me into animals, actually. He works with dragons for a living, over in Romania! I once got to see some of the dragons, they were so cool!"

"He works with dragons? I always wanted to own a dragon myself!"

Harry stopped listening, annoyed by the conversation, and instead glanced at Draco and Tracey to see what they were doing. Draco was gazing around the cabin with some contempt expressed clearly on his face; he obviously could not imaging living in a home so small, and being satisfied with it. Tracey, on the other hand, was reading a newspaper that was lying on the table. Noticing his gaze, she handed him the article, and he instantly began reading.

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST  
Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

Harry stared in shock at the article after reading it, surprised at the contents. He wasn't one to believe in coincidences. The fact that the vault had been emptied the exact day of the break-in made Harry think that the owner had realized someone was going to try to steal from it, and had therefore decided to move it to someplace safer.

"_Gringotts is the safest place in the world, except perhaps Hogwarts."_

Harry recalled his father saying that on many occasions, whenever Violet got worried that someone would try to steal her stuff, knowing her special it was since it belonged to the girl-who-lived. If someone wanted something in a place safer than Gringotts, the only place it could be put would be Hogwarts. "Hagrid, what are you doing down here?" "Hogwarts business." Hagrid had gone to Gringotts that day to get something for Hogwarts. 

Perhaps something that needed to be taken somewhere safer than even Gringotts.

* * *

Harry had never believed that he could even come close to hating someone as much as he despised his sister, but that was before he met Ron Weasley. Still, first-year Slytherins only had potions with the Gryffindors, so he didn't have to put up with Violet, Ron, Seamus, or Hermione that much. Or at least, he didn't until Blaise spotted a notice that made Harry groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday- and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.

"Typical," Tracey complained, "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself in front of the bloody-girl-who-lived."

"Why would you make a fool of yourself? Haven't you ever flown before?" Draco asked incredulously.

"No, I'm terrified of heights, so I've never bothered trying to fly. I figured there was much better ways in which I could spend my time."

"Better than flying?" Draco asked, looking like he could not understand that there might be something in the world more interesting than flying. Harry and Blaise both cracked up laughing at that.

Tracey, on the other hand, appeared slightly annoyed. "Yes, Malfoy, there are things in life that are fun yet do not consist of flying."

"Like what? Reading? Are you bloody insane?" Draco asked.

"Yes, and you know, I'm sure your father would be quite pleased if you opened a book once in a while, it might help raise your scores. It's the beginning of the year, and that mudblood Granger already knows more than you do!" Tracey responded icily.

Blaise finally stopped laughing and intervened before Draco lost his temper. "Guys, shut up! And honestly, Trace, you're too pessimistic; think about having flying lessons with the Gryffindors from another angle. How much you want to be half of them have never held a broom before? I mean, c'mon, Granger's a mudblood, and I highly doubt the Weasley's could afford half-way decent brooms considering they have, like, 15 children and not enough money to feed them all! I, for one, can't wait to see them all fall off their brooms and break all their bones!"

All four laughed, the tension broken, and left the common room, looking considerably happier.

At three thirty that afternoon, Harry, Draco, and the other Slytherins hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance. They were, not surprisingly, the first ones there.

Harry carefully chose a broom that did not have much damage on it as Draco complained about the quality of each broom. Hearing him, Blaise rolled her eyes causing Harry to laugh. He was really starting to like that girl.

The Gryffindors arrived a minute before the bell rang, and were each stuck with crummy brooms that looked like they would not be able to handle any weight without falling apart.

Madam Hooch came in just as the bell rang. "Well, what are you waiting for? Hold you hand over your brooms and say, Up!"

"Up!" Everyone shouted.

Harry was delighted to see his broom jump into his hands at once; his was one of the few that did. Violet's simply rolled over, Harry was pleased to notice, while Hermione's didn't move at all.

Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off of the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their groups. Harry and Draco were pleased when she told Ron he had been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle-three-two"

But the Gryffindor Neville Longbottom, nervous and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had even touched her lips.

"Come back, boy!" She shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle- ten feet- twenty-five feet- fifty feet. Harry saw his terrified white face look down at the ground, saw him gasp, and then as if in slow motion saw him start to slip off his broom. Quickly, Harry clutched his broom and tore off after him, grabbing him before he hit the ground and lowering him to safety.

Madam Hooch grinned happily and said, "75 points to Slytherin for saving a student!" The other Slytherins, who had before been angry for trying to save a Gryffindor, instantly cheered up and congratulated Harry for earning their house so many points.

"Class dismissed," Madam Hooch added, "But Harry, please come with me."

Harry exchanged confused looks with Draco before following Madam Hooch as she started walking down to the dungeons. Terror seized him as she walked into his Head of House's office and asked him if she could speak with him for a minute.

Why would she want to talk to his head of house, unless of course he was in trouble. But why would he be in trouble- all he did was save a student's life. Hesitantly, Harry followed Madam Hooch into his office, gulping at the menacing look on the Potion Master's face.

"Alright, I'll get straight to it. While at his flying lesson today, Neville Longbottom flew too high in the air and fell off; luckily, Harry was able to save him, demonstrating remarkable speed and control over his broom while he did so. I haven't seen any first year so remarkable in their skill on a broom for years; I was wondering if you might consider letting him try out. I'm sure you could convince the Headmaster to bend the rules in this case."

Snape stared at Harry for a moment, seizing him up, before stating, "Alright, thanks for telling me. If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Potter alone?"

Harry winced, nervous; he knew of the rivalry that existed between Snape and his father, and was not looking forward to being in the same room alone with him. He could not blame the professor if he hated Harry _soley_ based on who his father was, after all the pranks James had played on Snape in school.

Once Madam Hooch had left, Snape turned to Harry. "How many times have you been on a broom before?" He questioned.

"Er… none, we only own two brooms and so I never got to go with Violet and James." Harry answered nervously.

Snape studied him closely before stating, "Alright, well do you at least know how Quidditch is played?" At Harry's nod, he continued, "Ok, tonight I want you to meet our Quidditch Captain, Marcus Flint, and he'll assess your ability. If you are good enough, we'll have you play seeker; our current seeker isn't very dedicated to the sport, he won't mind if we replace him. Meet him on the Quidditch field at six, alright?"

Harry, nodded, confused by his head of house's civil manner. Noticing this, Snape asked, "That's all, unless there's something you would like to ask me?"

Harry hesitated, not wanting to make Snape angry, but curiosity got the better of him. "Er… I know all about the pranks James played on you in school… I was just wondering why you're treating me so well."

Snape studied him, once again, before stating, "I won't lie; I already hate your sister. She seems to have taken off completely after your father. However, so far, you seem to be like your mother. While I hated James, I respected your mother, although we were by no means friends. But I still admired her; she was intelligent and she had morals. She did not judge me because I am a Slytherin. I will therefore not judge you because you're the son of James, I'll judge you by the way you act. It's only fair, or otherwise I will be guilty of the same thing that I hate James for; his arrogance and close-mindedness."

"Thank-you Professor," Harry said softly, before turning around and leaving, thinking over what his head-of-house had just said while he did so. He couldn't help but think… why was it that Professor Snape, who had every reason to hate him and treat him horribly, was treating him better than his own father ever had?

_Well,_ Harry thought, smiling slightly, _if things keep going this well, then it seems that there may just be one place where I can honestly feel like I'm at home!  
_

* * *

Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Please review again if you want me to update quicker than i did this time, lol!_  
_


End file.
